fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Silesse
According the title of Track # 100 in the Sound Room of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, the official English translation of Silesia is "Silezha". All instances of the word "Silesia" will have to be replaced with Silezha in the future, including the page title. Thoughts? --Aivass Remurias 06:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Not to be a doubter, but do you have a source for this? Why would Rekka no Ken have a name source for a nation in an unrelated game?--Otherarrow 10:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It's true, since songs 99 and 100 are from FE3 and FE4 respectively http://serenesforest.net/fe7/sound.htm. I personally wouldn't put much weight into it though, since it's a reference to a different game, like how they used Demon Dragon for the FE6 reference, but used Mage Dragon in FE11. Aveyn Knight 14:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::So you have confirmed it is true, and since this site gives precedence to the official English translation over others, I propose that "Silesia" becomes a redirect page and, in addition, the Silezha page itself should mention something like this in the beginning: Silezha (called Silesia in Japanese) is a nation...etc. :::Otherarrow, I'm actually a bit surprised that you initially doubted the credibility of my statement. I assure you that I have only the best intentions for this wiki and would never consciously provide false info. On the other hand, I admire that you are willing to question the validity of information on this wiki. But yeah, what I wrote is true. :::Aveyn Knight, you say not to put too much weight on it, but as I recall this exact same situation happened with the Loputousu pages. Apparently, "Loptous" (or something like that) is the official English translation, SO it was changed to that in all instances. I liked the old Japanese name a WHOLE lot better but it is what it is. =P By the way, I wanted to say that I'm very grateful to you for choosing to help out this wiki! =) Thanks! --Aivass Remurias 17:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, sorry Aivass, I didn't mean that negatively. As for Loptous, it turns out that was the official name all along, as seen on the image on the page, we just overlooked it. As for Silesia, that is the spelling given by Japanese material, (As seen here: http://www.nintendo.co.jp/fe/fe_museum/seisen/map/index.html) and while we do have a English spelling, since it seems to be a lone reference in bonus content for a unrelated game, I'm not sure we should pay too much attention to it, as it could change once (and if) they release any FE4 material in English, but if you really think we should move it, then I won't stop you.--Otherarrow 17:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I see what you mean...yes, you're right. Since it is a lone, semi-obscure reference it could be very likely that they would later change the English spelling in a future game release and blame the difference in names on translation mistakes. It's happened before. I propose that we keep the name Silesia for now, but I make a note about the alternate spelling in English that we currently have on the Silesia page. That should suffice until (or if) FE4 material is released in English in a more broad fashion. I am grateful for your patience. What does everyone think of this proposal? --Aivass Remurias 18:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Noiman Peninsula Can someone verify/give the source of where the "Noiman Peninsula" name comes from? I've looked all over the game script from FE4 and couldn't find it, so I'm guessing that it's from supplemental materials. 10:29, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Excellent question. I was wondering that myself...--Aivass Remurias (talk) 11:25, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::It's mentioned in the Fire Emblem: Treasure book, when it discusses the various nations' backgrounds. Aveyn Knight (talk) 15:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC)